Main Game
The Main Game is the main portion of the Death Game in which all participants are forced to play under threat of death. It is divided into two sections, and in the end, it is guaranteed that at least two of the participants will die. The first half of the game, the preliminary round, is to determine the preferred candidates of who will die. Ideally, neither the Keymaster and Sacrifice are chosen as candidates. The second half is used to determine who it is safe to vote for. Roles C-heimin.png C-kagiban.png C-kenzya.png C-migawari.png The Main Game has four roles, and each has a different consequence for receiving the majority vote. Plot 1st Main Game In the preliminary round, the participants were given 70 minutes to discuss any relevant topic to decide who is either the least cooperative or most suspicious. The final vote had a time limit of 20 minutes. The time limits put an extra strain on the game, as it wasn't just as simple as a moral debate. Before the game, Q-taro's First Trial was to place all of the role cards around the first floor. Shin finds the Sacrifice card, but sees Q-taro putting more cards down and realizes that the threat on the back of the cards (You will die if you reveal this to anyone) is a lie. He hides the Sacrifice card and, upon Kanna finding it, trades it with a Commoner card he found to put her in debt to him. He then hides the Sacrifice card. There are no more trades or switches. Joe eventually finds the Sacrifice card, Sara the Keymaster card, Kai the Sage card, and everyone else finds Commoner cards. During the actual Game, Sou and Kanna attempt to lie and say they are the Keymaster and Sage, respectively, and Joe claims to be the Sage, saying Sara is the Keymaster. Although Joe also correctly states the symbol on the card to be a key, Sara realizes that Kai must be the Sage, as the Sage card did not include the symbol of the Keymaster. No matter who is voted for, Joe is killed as the Sacrifice, and Kai gains the most votes. He commits suicide to avoid a similar fate to Joe and to prevent Miley from having the satisfaction of killing him. 2nd Main Game Following the events of the Final Attraction, Gashu took over as Floor Master host and explained the rules leading up to the second Main Game, which would utilize the tokens everyone collected. The fundamental change is that the cards are now digitally displayed on their voting tablets, and people can forcefully trade cards. (The caveat, that's later revealed, is that you can also forcefully trade other people's cards as well.) Gashu raised telephone boxes, called "Ring-Up Box" ( ), from the ground. They appeared in everyone's bedrooms and in a few other places as well. To exchange their card with someone else they have to use 50 tokens. (Again, like in the Sub-Game, their own Me-tokens are not acceptable currency.) They had three hours to make use of their time until the Main Game officially started. Out of eight participants, up to four could be voted for in the preliminary round. During the discussion the following information comes out: *Keiji, who had told Sara he was the Keymaster and traded the Keymaster card for Sara's Commoner card, was a lie. He was a Sage in the beginning, knew who had the Keymaster card, and forcefully exchanged it with Sara's to gain her trust. *Nao, who had the Sacrifice card, took Alice/Reko's tokens (depending on who died that route), and traded her card with Q-taro, since she knew he could afford to trade it. (This occurred while Sara and Keiji were hiding from Miley in the 1st floor.) *Q-taro, once he got the Sacrifice card, went to Shin. In exchange for 100 tokens and showing his card to Shin, Shin agreed to share Kai's laptop. While everyone was looking over Kai's laptop, Shin excused himself to "go to the bathroom," and then he forcefully traded Q-taro and Sara's cards. Sara then ended up with the Sacrifice. (At this time, Gin was still searching the first floor alone.) *Q-taro, furious at Shin for trading away his Sacrifice card, had planned to forcibly take back his tokens when Keiji stops him. Keiji also knew, using the Sage's "clairvoyance," that Q-taro was now the Keymaster. After conferring, they agree to team up, and Q-taro gives his remaining tokens to Keiji. Afterward, Shin knocks out Q-taro with a stun gun and gains temporary access to Q-taro's tablet. Keiji trades his Sage card for Q-taro's Keymaster while Q-taro is knocked out. (This trade occurs while Sara, Gin, and Nao are in the Doll Storage room.) *Kanna, realizes from Sara's overall demeanor. that Sara's the Sacrifice and goes to trade her own Commoner card with Sara's. However, Gashu interferes with the Game and has the Sacrifice rerouted to Nao. In the end, Nao is the Sacrifice, and either Kanna or Shin are the only viable candidates to vote for if everyone else wants to live. Reko/Alice and Q-taro voted for Shin; Keiji and Gin voted for Kanna; Nao with her two extra votes voted for herself. Sara remains as the tiebreaker between all three, and her vote determines the story's route. Category:Terminology